Snow Day!
by jaxink
Summary: Mikey forgets one tiny detail. -oneshot-


_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

* * *

**Snow Day!**

Stiffly rising, Splinter grasped onto his walking staff and slowly exited his room. It was six o'clock in the morning; he had his four sons rise early each day to continue their practice of ninjitsu. He didn't ask much of them, just that they be at the dojo on time and ready to learn.

Carefully, the aging ninja master made his way across the lair to the dojo. As he entered the room, the sight of his sons greeted him. Yes, they were…well, perhaps "awake" was not the best term for them at this early hour, but they were conscious and groggily standing on their own two feet.

Leonardo still managed to look attentive, standing with his back straight and expectantly waiting the directions of his sensei.

Raphael did not appear tired, but then again, he was rarely ever getting sleep with his nightly escapades.

Donatello's yawn signified some weariness. Perhaps his son had stayed up late to finish a project.

And Michelangelo…hmm, that's strange…where was Michelangelo?

"My sons," began Splinter. "Where is your brother?"

A bit confused, the three turtles glanced about them, unaware that something had been amiss. Leo looked at Don and Raph expectantly, but just received two shrugs in response.

Leo replied, "We're not sure, sensei. I saw him in the kitchen this morning eating cereal."

"Yeah, he nearly bit my head off when I told him to quit hogging the box. He thought I was going to take the prize from inside," grumbled Raph, recalling the incident. "What a bonehead."

"And after that?" Splinter pressed.

Donnie scratched his head in thought. "Well, I was reading the newspaper when Mikey asked if he could have the comics…I gave the section to him, and he bolted out of the kitchen without another word."

Splinter, slightly irritated at the missing presence of his youngest son at this point, twitched his whiskers impatiently. "Perhaps he is in his room, let us go find Michelangelo."

Now with a plan of action, the four exited the dojo in search of Mikey. However, to their surprise, they did not have to go very far.

Mike sat about two inches away from the television monolith, excitedly staring at them. His hands were clasped together, the rest of his body in a series of jitters, his movements screaming with anticipation.

Dumbfounded, Leo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Raph. "What the shell do you think you're doin', Mikey?"

"Shhhhh!" was the response.

Clenching his fists angrily, Raphael made a move to step forward and hit his brother on the head, but a simple gesture from Splinter stopped him.

Splinter stepped closer to his edgy son, almost afraid of the answer he might receive. "Michelangelo, just what is so important that it has distracted your attention from our morning practice?"

Briefly glancing away from the television's glowing screen for a millisecond, Mikey said, "I'm watchin' the news, Master Splinter." His tone suggested that nothing was out of the normal.

"But why?" ventured Leo.

"Shhhhhh!" Once more, the boxes in front of him solely possessed Mike's attention.

_And now, our weather report_, a news anchor on the screen announced. The camera panned to the meteorologist of the station.

_We currently have reports of heavy snowfall all over the New York area and are expecting more throughout the day. We have been informed that all New York schools will be closed for the day; I repeat, all schools are closed due to inclement weather._

With that said, Mikey shot up from off the ground, and began to run around the lair cheering.

"Woohoo! No school! Snow day! Snow day! Snow day! Snow — ow!" Mikey chirped as he pranced about in a childlike delight, and then received a sharp tap to the head from his sensei.

"What was that for?" he innocently asked.

"For acting foolish," muttered Splinter, shaking his head. "Let us return to our morning exercises." He retreated back to the dojo, a smirking Leo and Raph following close behind.

Michelangelo looked to his purple clad brother for an explanation. "Really, Donnie, what did I do?"

Don just shook his head in amusement and said, "Mikey, when have any of us ever gone to school?"

Turning his back and starting his walk back to the dojo, Donatello heard Mikey say with a laugh, "Oh, yeah."

* * *

_A/N: Ah, the excitement of a snow day. Thought it'd be kind of funny if Mike got excited about a snow day when they don't even go to school._


End file.
